percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam: Chapter 2
So I had just been claimed by Poseidon, as one of the big three. "Being one of the big three is a very rare occasion." Percy told me. "You are more powerful than the other half-bloods. But there's a drawback. Your scent is therefore stronger." "Scent?" I asked, confused. "Scent is what gets you killed. Monsters can track down half-bloods scent very easily, especially if you're a child of the big three." Percy explained. "How about Josh then? He's a son of hyperion. He's a child of a titan. Do you think he had half-blood scent?" "Possibly, no." Percy told me. "But maybe, if he had a half-blood scent, he might be much more vulnerable than the children of the big three." "Oh." "Well, come on! I'll show you our cabin!" Percy said. "Oh boy, oh boy!" I said, excited. I get to go with Percy to Poseidon's cabin. Once we got there, I couldn't believe what I saw. There's a picture of hippocampi hanging in the ceiling, and in the wall, it's decorated with the pictures of the beautiful ocean. This is the kind of home that I always wanted, but unfortunately, Percy beat me to it. "It's 2 o'clock." Percy told me. "It's better if you get some sleep." "Okay." I said, and I go to sleep. In my dreams, I saw the boy's mom in this mountain where the clouds swirled around the mountain. I had to concentrate enough to see what's happening. I saw the mother, that somehow I knew her name is Isa, just woke up from her sleep. When she woke up, she stood up and gasped. What she saw is a girl with black hairs. She had brown eyes and her hair is a mess. She wore tattered shirt and pants. She is holding some kind of ceiling. The girl looked to her pleadingly. "Help me, Isa!" Isa ran towards the source of the voice. "You! What are you doing there?" Isa asked. "He deceived me." The girl said in agony. "He told me to hold the sky and run off." Something told me that if Isa didn't take the sky from her, the sky would crush her and she would die from the weight. "Hang on!" Isa said, as she approached and just in time, Isa touched the cold, heavy clouds, which is known as the sky, and the girl slid off from the burden. Isa staggered as she tried to support the weight of the sky. "Thanks." The girl gasped. "Help me with this." Isa grunted. "Fool! You think I would help you!" Then she showed her that she is a titanness. "I am Theia! The titan goddess of enlightenment and sight! I don't think you need help with that, don't you?" She teased. "I knew I could count on you." "HELP ME!!!" She pleaded. "Oh, don't worry." Theia smiled. "Your little help is on the way. If your son cares about you, he would've been here right now." She walked towards Isa, she touched her mouth, and a silver tape the size of a regular duct tape covered Isa's mouth Isa muffled words, but Theia continued to tease her. "Oh, don't worry. You're not the only one that had suffered this dreadful curse. A lot of demigods have. And you are just one of the demigods that had to suffer." I woke up with a start. I had dreamed that Josh's mom had been kidnapped. I looked at the watch, and it's 4 o'clock, which meant it's freetime. I walked to the swordfighting arena. There, I saw Josh. He seems to be in a panic. He demanded to talk to Chiron about something. He approached me. "Adam, have you seen Chiron?" He asked in panic. "Whoa, slow down, what's going on?" "My mom, now where is Chiron?" He started to walk towards the big house when I asked. "Is she trapped in some kind of ceiling?" Josh glared at me, and he jogged back towards me. "You had the same vision? The same dream?" "Wait, you had a dream about your mother too?" "Of course I had a dream about my mother," He shuddered. "She's trapped in Mount Tamalpalis and she's holding the sky." "The sky?" I blinked, confused. He nodded with fear. "It's the curse that our kind fears the most." "Your kind?" I asked. "Yes, my kind. You see, the sky can only be forced onto a titan or anyone that resembles a titan such as a demititan. But other heroes and gods can take it out of freewill." He explained. "And I'm a demititan. My father is hyperion, and the sky could just be dropped on me. Regular mortals would be instantly crushed by the weight." "So, how did your mom managed to survive the weight?" "6 years ago, my mom told me that she's a daughter of Apollo. So basically, I'm half titan, a quarter god, and a quarter human. And combined together, that made me so powerful, even slightly more powerful than my kind." Just then, a girl jogged down to the swordfighting arena. She wore a white shirt and her hair is tied in a ponytail. She must've been 5'8 in height. "Hello Josh," And she turned towards me. "And we must have a new camper," She offered her hand. "What is your name?" "Umm... Adam." I shook her hand. It was as cold as a refrigerator in the freezer. "How about your full name?" She asked. "Adam Sinise." "Oh, welcome Adam Sinise, my name is Shirato Fuuka." "Hello, Fuuka. Can I call you Fuuka?" "Yeah, sure. That's my nickname anyway." "Okay, Fuuka. So, do you..." "Actually, Josh and Adam, there's something I had to tell you. I just had this weird dream where this girl gets tricked into taking the sky by some unknown woman." "I had the same dream." Me and Josh said simultaneously. She looked at both of us. "We need to talk to Chiron Immediately!" Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion